


An Egg-cellent Trial Run

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fake Parenting, Fluff, High School, M/M, egg, implied highschoolers destiel, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean and Cas do the egg parenting course in high school, and Cas is protective of their child.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	An Egg-cellent Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 prompt: Egg 
> 
> Hehe ♡

"This is our _child_. Please exercise more caution around Jack." Cas scolds, holding their 'child' close to his chest. Dean huffs and rolls his eyes. 

"You named it!? Cas, buddy, it's an _egg_." 

"Yes, Dean, I realize it is the true offspring of a chicken, but for the purpose of this project, we are the intended caretakers. We have a duty to protect him, and make sure he is cared for. Are you willing to accept this duty with me, as my fake husband?" 

Dean face palms - he really does it to hide his red cheeks. His boyfriend's a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) server ^_^


End file.
